


Three ways Hoyt remembers

by GreenPhoenix



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series finale, three ways Hoyt might have regained his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three ways Hoyt remembers

One:  
Jessica’s making him dinner. Suddenly he recalls the pain of seeing her with Jason, the hurtful things he called her. All of it.  
She asks what’s wrong and her pretty face is so troubled like she already knows.  
“Nothing,” he says.  
It’s past and they have the rest of his short life to make each other happy. It’s good now, and the hell with the past anyway.

*

Two:  
Jessica turns him and the glamour falls away. He glances at her with horror, she betrayed him with his best friend.  
He can’t live with that so he leaves her right then.  
After twenty years apart he releases he misses her, and she’s his maker so he’s sensed her for so long.  
She’s moved on and it’s already too late.  
He has Hep-V, but he gets cured and he’s got time to wait for Jess to dump her new beau.  
The guy’s human so Hoyt can wait. He knows it's worth it now.

*

Three:  
He’s dying, old and wizened in still-young Jessica’s arms. He remembers then, but it no longer matters. They’ve had a happy life, and he’s content.  
“I love you,” he says and Jessica kisses him sadly, blood tears staining her white dress.  
“I love you too, Hoyt Fortenberry,” she says. “I always will.”  
He believes her and then he passes into the light.


End file.
